


Handling Rejection 5/15

by haldoor



Series: Handling Rejection [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings:</b> No spoilers; nothing beyond rejection and the aftermath<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own; don't profit<br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> A story written in drabble form: Danny rejects Steve; Steve doesn't react very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Rejection 5/15

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Everyone knows getting drunk helps.

"And the thing is…" Steve knows he's slurring his words and is leaning all over Chin, but he can't seem to stop himself. "He's not _sayin'_ anything, y'know?"

He hasn't told Chin anything, really – at least he doesn't think he has. He just mentioned a mistake and an almost-argument, and how he doesn't know how to make it right.

"Maybe you should try grabbing a beer with _him_?" Chin says, smiling like he knows _everything_ , which maybe he does.

"Nah, he won't go out with me; that's the whole point!" Steve says, then freezes, realizing what he's just given away.

~


End file.
